Blood Lust
by Valour Godspell
Summary: Kagami Arai was sent to kill a vampire at the Academy. Knowing that it would cause an uproar, she took the job anyway and has finally found the target. The only problem is that she's fallen in love with Zero Kiryu. She has to choose between her duty and her feelings. One-shot, OC.


Blood Lust

_Kagami Arai was sent to kill a vampire at the Academy. Knowing that it would cause an uproar, she took the job anyway and has finally found the target. The only problem is that she's fallen in love with Zero Kiryu. She has to choose between her duty and her feelings. One-shot, OC._

**What are we to do with the poor Kiryu boy?**

**I loved him in the first season. I don't know why, but he made me laugh so much with Yuuki it usually hurt to breathe. Not quite sure about now, but I wrote this so long ago that I don't quite know what I thought back then. Oh, well. It's archived in my computer folders and I thought I'd throw it back out there just for the heck of it.**

**So, enjoy!**

_All characters are owned by Hino Matsuri except for Kagami Arai._

**llll-llll-llll-llll-llll-llll**

Sheets of rain fell from the night sky, the clouds blocking out the moon and stars. Kagami Arai landed softly on her bed after another long day at Cross Academy. She'd been here only a couple of months and already she knew there were things she shouldn't know about at this school. Maybe it was best kept that way.

She sat up and looked out the tiny window in her room, her shoudler-length red hair swishing past her ears. Her roomates hadn't come in yet, so she was still alone. Kagami sighed and new it would be another long night. Those girls were falling for the Night Class guys, but they didn't know what they really were. If they did...Well, who's to say what they'd do? Love is a dangerous thing. And Kagami learned that the hard way.

There was only one guy she'd thought about since she first laid eyes on him. Zero Kiryu. She knew he was a vampire, but there was just something about him that drew her to him. It was ironic. She shouldn't fall in love with someone she was aiming to take down.

Sighing, Kagami realized that it was late and that she should probably get some sleep. She'd need it for the next day, after all.

-x~*=~*=~*=~*=~*=~*=~*x-

"SHIT!" Zero turned his head away from the girl standing in the doorway. The scent of her blood was suffocating him like it always did. Arai was a strange one.

He turned to look out the window as the tardy was issued. He wasn't sure why, but ever since the new girl came, he couldn't get her out of his head. She even took out thoughts of Yuuki, which was saying a lot. It was almost too much to handle.

"Hey, Prefect guy. Zero." He turned and saw her sit in her spot behind him, making the scent even stronger. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much," was Zero's short reply. He didn't turn around so that she wouldn't see his face.

"Are you okay? You look...well, dead." He immediately stood up and quickly left the room. Technically, he wasn't dead. Not yet anyway. But if she was already so close to the truth he needed to make sure that she would never find out.

"Zero! What's wrong?" Yuuki came running up behind him and when she looked at him, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just the normal, sullen Zero she saw everyday. He shooed her off and, after giving him one last, worried look, she turned and went back.

This couldn't go on for much longer. Yuuki had been pestering him more than usual. It was unnerving. He needed to finish it with the huntress, and soon.

"Did I say something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry."

Without warning, Zero backhanded her with his fist and Kagami was just able to dodge the kick that came soon after. Caught off guard, she backpedaled until she hit the wall, bringing out her weapons. Every hunter used a different weapon, and hers was a pair of clawed gloves with sinister looking blades.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that talking won't work. I always figured you were the strong, silent type." Even now she was joking around. Zero couldn't stand it anymore. He threw himself out of the nearest window and Kagami followed him step-for-step. They continued to run until he turned and they stopped. There was nothing but trees in the area. They were alone.

Kagami stopped a few metres away from him. There was something wrong. That kick didn't seem like it was meant to be fatal...

That's when she realized that he'd always been trying to avoid her. Looking at his face now, she knew it was because of her blood. The only question was, why wasn't he going after her? He could easily overtake her.

At that instant he darted forward and pushed her into a tree, pinning her arms to her sides. Even faced with the current situation, Kagami's heart started beating faster. She'd never been so close to him before.

Zero was surprised at his strength. Lately, he'd been craving more and more blood and he hadn't been able to stand being so close to people. But now he was only a few inches away from the one person he shouldn't have begun to care for.

"Damn it! Why? Why does it have to be you?" Zero screamed. He was breathing hard from running and so was Kagami. Rain was pouring as they stood there, both drowning in their own despair and guilt.

"I shouldn't have come here. I wouldn't have fallen for you if I hadn't. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kagami whispered, resting her head on his chest. He let her arms go and her weapons slid off her hands and hit the ground.

"I used to be a human, hunting the vampires. Now I'm hunting my own and you're after me. I don't know how to live anymore..." And he was cut off by her lips pressed against his. He was surprised, but he kissed back, moving his hands to her waist as she slid her arms down his chest. That was how they were for several minutes.

When they finally broke off, all they could do was stare at each other, his pale red ones and her stormy grays. Zero softly said, "Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, pain of love lasts a lifetime..."

"And so the huntress falls in love with her prey," Kagami sighed and leaned against Zero. "I was supposed to kill you..."

"Kagami, will you wait for me? I still have something I need to do."

She said without hesitation, "Forever, my love." Zero kissed her again and slowly slid his mouth down to her throat. She let him, but then he thought better of it and let her go.

"Kagami, I trust you enough that I won't have you bound to me. I love you, you only. Don't forget about me. I'll be waiting for you the day I come back," Zero hugged her, never wanting to let her go but knowing that someday, he'd have her and he would finally taste her blood. It would be a reminder for him of the one that would be waiting.


End file.
